shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Chara Imomoshi
Shugo Chara Imomoshi is a fanime movie created by me,unfortunality I`ve chosen not to do it,but i`ve made a plot,don`t be sad guys!,this revolves around Il and El,when they dive into flowers and go on an adventure trying to get back home Plot Il and El appear on the stage and warn people that this is for guardian angels and characters,and because they say so,they then bring in an oversized TV.and change to a channel that stars vocaloid characters,they grab a few leeks from the show by putting their hand in the screen,El grabs 7 leeks at once,and breaks the TV.,Il and El go off stage and start to beat each other up and then the leeks and some chopped up leek peices spell out 'Shugo Chara Imomoshi',It then goes to the royal garden where Rikka and Amu are chatting,Rima comes in leading Utau into the garden,Il and El zoom into a giant boquet of flowers,Naghiko (who doesen`t relize Il and El are in the flowers) says he has to take the flowers back to Osaka because he had to borrow them for 7 hours,Utau,then relizes her guardian characters are gone,she runs after Naghiko and eventually goes missing,Il and El eventually end up in Osaka`s flower shop called "Minako`s Garden",Il and El try to sneak out,but then the manager,Minako Koizumi grabs Il and El and puts them into a jar thinking that they are bugs,Il kicks the jar,but then sprains her ankle,El screams so loud and she opens her eyes revealing her eyes are pink,the jar cracks into peices,and the two girls fly away,into an open window,where Minako leaves and discovers Il and El outside and the jar is broken,she captures them and puts them inside a hamster cage and the two guardian characters relize that they are in Minako`s daughter`s room,Lizzie Koizumi`s room,Lizzie notices Il and El and treats them like dollies,afterwards Il and El (who have horrible clothes on and afros due to Lizzie) take off putting their clothes back on,they then relize some shining butterflies,they chase after them,and then relize an apple tree,they munch on the apples and then follow the butterflies into Amu`s dollhouse where Ran,Miki,Su,and Dia are fast asleep while Amu is drinking cocoa while Utau joins her,Il and El sneak into the dollhouse,and take off with some stuff for their adventure back into Utau`s house,they pack their luggage,and while Il is packing,El falls into Il`s suitcase,Il zips the suit case and then attempts to carry the suitcase,Il zips it up to find El,she then screams "EL,WHAT THE HELL?!" Utau hears it,and asks Amu if any of her guardian characters are awake,Amu checks,but none of them are awake,Il and El zoom off unseen,they fly into the night and then,while flying,El plunges into an X-egg and an ? egg,Il beats up the two eggs,and drags El across the sky,Utau is back at her house,still feeling sad,and wishes that Il and El would come back,Il and El then are zapped by a star that Utau wished on,and turn into humans,they contuine to fly,and then,as humans,go shopping for clothes,Utau and Amu go around looking for Il and El,and then Utau sees the two,but doesen`t know that it`s them,they keep saying they are Il and El,but Utau takes off crying,El and Il tell Amu that it`s really them,they say yes,Amu befriends El and Il,and returns them to Utau where they turn back into guardian characters Script (Il and El come out) El:Warning,this is for Guardian Characters and Angels Only.why? Il:Because we say so!,El,get the giant tv. (El brings in tv.and switchs channels) Il:I love this channel! El:I hate this channel Il:come on,we can get green onions! (pulls out a green onion) El:I love Green Onions! (pulls out 7 green onion`s and the tv. breaks) Il:EL,WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! (The two go off stage,and start to beat each other up,and then the leeks spell out 'Shugo Chara Imomoshi' Amu:So,Rikka,where did you go to school before you came to Seiyo Acedemy? Rikka:I forget its name,I miss my friends,though Rima (off screen):Come on,Hoshina-chan,its this way! (Rima appears with Utau who has Il and El in her pockets) Amu:Hi Mashiro-san,hi Utau Utau:Hey Il:YAAYY,El,come on,lets dive into these flowers and take a rest El:It was tiring getting here,CANNONBALL! Naghiko (who doesen`t know Il and El are in the flowers):Hey Hinamori-san,hey Hoshina-san,Hi Hiragii san,I have to take these flowers back to Osaka Utau:Eh? where`s Il and El? Amu:Oh no,they were in the flowers! Utau:NOOOOO! (Later,in the flower shop) Il:Where are we,El,Utau is not quiet for a long time El (looking around):It`s a flower shop Minako Koizumi:Oh No.Bugs,a red bug and a white bug! they invade flowers,here,you stay in this jar! bugs ruin petals! Il:grrrr (kicks jar) OUCH MY ANKLE El:I can get us out,DOREMIFASOLATIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Opens her eyes) (Jar Breaks) Il:I can`t wait to tell everyone about your pretty eyes,El El:awww,thanks,sister,theres an open window,hurry before that pyscho comes back Minako Koizumi:You escaped,eh?,fine,you shall go live with my daughter! (later...) El:now where are we? Il:It smells like....girl....and here comes a......girl Lizzie Koizumi:Hello,buggies,My name is Koizumi Lizzie,but you can call me,Lizzie,for fun! (8 days later...) Il:I hate being Lizzie`s pet,my hair is ruined,my dress is gone! El:our dresses,our over there,Il!,Come on,lets go Il:check out those shiny butterflies,Let`s follow them.....ooh,apples El:and they`re my favourite,Galla! (they contuine to follow them until they discover the dollhouse) Utau:I can`t beleive my guardian characters are gone forever (starts crying) Amu:we`ll find them.... Il:I packed my suitcase,let`s take some stuff from the dollhouse El:But Il,that`s stealing! Il:we have no choice,were just getting food El:but (falls into Il`s suitcase) Il:I`ll carry the suitcases,El,ahhhh,this one`s like a cinderblock...(zips it up),EL,WHAT THE HELL?! Utau:was that your guardian characters? Amu:I`ll check....none of them,maybe their just dreaming Utau:I dream of Il and El.... Il:phew,El,what were doing in MY suitcase! El:I fell in Il:well be careful,OH NO AN X-EGG AND A ? EGG,TAKE THIS El:Oh no! Il:come on,I`ll drag you! (starts to drag El across the sky) Utau:Dear Embryo,wherever you are,I wish that my dear girls will return,not that I have babies,but their like babies (a star zaps the girls) Il:w-why are we humans?! El:I don`t know everything! Utau:*Sigh*